Pokemon Diary by Blorbs the Snorlax
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: A trainer's Snorlax got a diary his teammate, Xatu, stole. Now, you can read about the life of the Snorlax, Blorbs, and see the life of a trainer's Pokemon. When an egg comes onto the team, everybody wants the egg to hatch. When it hatches, what will happen? What will Blorbs do? And what will his diary entries say about the trainers who only want special Pokemon? Find out here!
1. 1-3: Meet Blorbs's Team

**Hi, guys! Yes, I'm getting into Pokemon. Well, I loved Pokemon for a while. I think I liked it for three years now (yep, my first game was Pokemon White version, not Diamond and Pearl). I still love Mario, but I'm taking a break from the Madz and Starlow series. So, make sure to read my other fanfictions if you love the Mario and Luigi series. If you don't, enjoy this diary.**

Pokemon Diary, Day 1

Dear Diary,

This was Xatu's idea. He said I should make a diary of what our trainer and my teammates/friends do. I happily said yes, and he gave me a book he stole from another trainer.

Before I tell you about the events happening around here, I'm going to introduce you to my team. My team has changed a bit since I first got caught in a Great Ball, but I love my team, no matter what.

Ashkachu the Raichu used to be weak. Well, that's what my trainer said, but even Magikarp can be strong, and trainers release them often. Ashkachu was "weak" until he evolved into a powerful Raichu. To increase his power, he holds a Magnet to make his Thunderbolt a weapon. He can beat any Water type and Flying type with that attack, so those types may fear him. Ground, on the other hand, feel no damage. I'm still trying to figure out why.

Loyal the Lucario was given to my trainer by a Gym Leader. He holds a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario. His Close Combat beats Steel types easily, so no wonder he's been on the team for a long time.

Xatu, the one who gave me the diary, can see the future. He said he predicted a terrible book coming out, but I don't think it's terrible. The apple on the cover makes me want to eat it! Xatu is the smartest in the group, but he had another trainer. He said the trainer kept him in the PC box and never used him. That's the saddest thing I've ever heard of. Xatu deserves to be in the trainer's party! He's a genius!

Bowfrog the Seismitoad can beat Ground types with Water attacks. He had another trainer, but he doesn't really remember her. I will always remember my trainer, but I will never remember her name! I think Bowfrog feels sad that he doesn't remember his trainer. I wish he met her again. Then, he will be so happy.

You might be wondering who's writing this. My name is Blorbs the Snorlax, a Snorlax that can beat many Pokemon. My name comes from a disease or something, I forgot. I am very obedient, and I want Pokemon to follow their trainer's orders. The trainer should always love all of their Pokemon, and the Pokemon should do the same.

Every night, I wonder what will be the last Pokemon on the team. We have only have room for one more Pokemon on the team. I wonder what the Pokemon will be like. Will he be kind, or will he be rude? What does he look like? Is he short or tall? Is he tough or is he shy and timid? So many questions are on my mind, and all of those questions make me fall asleep.

-Blorbs the Snorlax

* * *

Pokemon Diary, Day 2

Dear Diary,

I battled this trainer who had legendary Pokemon. Rayquaza was easy to beat with my Ice Beam, but guess who beat me. If you guessed Mega Mewtwo Y, you're correct. I tried to use Crunch multiple times, but he used Aura Sphere on me. Like every Pokemon, I have a weakness. Aura Sphere is a Fighting type move, so I got beaten by that move when he used it two times. I fainted until the battle was over.

Then, he wanted to trade. Trading always worries me. I lose a friend when one trades away a Pokemon. Flame the Charizard was traded away. A Talonflame I liked is sadly with another trainer. The trainer's first Pokemon, Kirby the Delphox, was traded away like he was a useless Pokemon. If I ever get traded away, I would be crying every day. She trained me. She loves me. I never want to go away.

She traded away a Flabebe for an egg. An egg? I love eggs! You can hatch them or cook them and eat them. Eggs that you can eat make my mouth water. Mmmm, eggs…

Oh, right, eggs you hatch! I have to talk about that! You should never cook a Pokemon egg. It's rude to eat a cooked Pokemon egg! My mom taught me that when I was a little wild Munchlax. That was when I tried to cook my little brother's egg, but my mom said, "Munchlax, dear, never cook a Pokemon egg!" I've remembered that rule ever since.

An hour or two later, I was in my Pokeball, along with my other teammates. I was going to take my daily nap, but we ended up having a conversation regarding the egg.

"Do you think a Pichu is in there?" asked Ashkachu. He always wanted a Pokemon just like him.

"I'm still trying to predict what's inside the egg," replied Xatu, "Stop asking"

"If it's a Riolu, I can train it and give it my Mega Stone when it evolves," said Loyal. Training is always the biggest thing on his agenda.

"Maybe it's a Pokemon I can be friends with," I said with a smile. I had the feeling they all stared at me.

"You're friends with everybody, Blorbs," he sighed, "Look, stop talking about the egg and do whatever you do in your Pokeball,"

For the rest of the day, we were silent. I took a nap, and I dreamed about the egg hatching into a Mewtwo. I love how my dreams make the impossible things possible. That's what I love about naps. Maybe the egg will hatch the impossible. Nobody knows except for the trainer who first had it.

-Blorbs the Snorlax

Pokemon Diary, Day 3

* * *

Dear Diary,

The egg still didn't hatch. I was very sad it didn't hatch. I was so excited to see my new friend, but I didn't. We still talked about the egg, battled, and I napped some more in my Pokeball. Something different happened today, though. Xatu predicted what type the Pokemon in the egg would be.

"Yes, I see, it's a Water type. That's the most common type of Pokemon there is,"

A Water type? That means I can swim with it by using Surf! I can swim with Bowfrog, but he usually doesn't want to swim. We sometimes talk, but he mostly says something like, "Mmmhmm, ya, okay, good, hmm, oh," when I'm talking. I wonder why he's so quiet. Xatu says it's his nature, but what does that mean? Is his habitat quiet or does the word nature have another meaning?

Now that I'm writing about Bowfrog, what if the egg is another Seismitoad? I can't stop wondering what the egg is going to hatch into! Xatu said to stop talking about it or else he'll use Future Sight on me. After he said that, I fell asleep.

Diary, I know that besides good dreams, you might be wondering why Snorlax eat and sleep a lot. I eat a lot because my belly is never full. Also, it's healthy for a Snorlax to get chubbier every month. To get chubbier, we eat a lot. When your belly is never full and you must get chubbier, you eat more than a human who loves to eat.

I sleep a lot because I'm always so tired at the end of the day and after a huge meal. I must rest my exhausted body sooner or later. Well, it's mostly sooner. When I sleep, I feel much better than I do when I'm awake. That description might make you think I feel sick all the time, but I'm not. When I'm sick, I'm only awake for a few hours a day.

Writing about sleep makes me tired. Good night, diary. I hope the egg hatches tomarrow!

-Blorbs the Snorlax

**That is the mind of a Snorlax. More entries will come soon if I feel like it. If you are wondering if this follows Fanfiction rules, it does. It's a story told in diary entries. Diary of a Wimpy Kid is a story, but it's told in journal entries. It's the same with this story.**

**Here are some things I should say about the story:**

**1. The book Xatu predicted that had the apple on it is Twilight. People say it's horrible, and I like to joke about how horrible it is. I threw in the reference not because people say it's bad, but it's more for humorous reasons.**

**2. Blorbs got his name from a made-up disease in a Mario game called the Blorbs. The disease makes Toads huge and spherical, and they roll around uncontrollably. My friend said that a Blorbed Toad looks like Snorlax, so I named my Snorlax Blorbs. I love Mario and Pokemon (along with Kirby, Hunger Games, House and Frozen, but I haven't seen House and Frozen yet).**

**3. You might be wondering if Pokemon are stuffed into the ball or if they shrink into the ball. The entries explain the latter. Pokemon shrink into the Pokeball instead of not getting enough space to move freely. This is shown with Misty's Psyduck, so it's the most canon explanation of the life inside of a Pokeball.**

**The next chapter will come soon! I hope you enjoy this story, and my Pokemon, Blorbs! He's very nice, even if he has fangs and a huge, heavy body.**


	2. 4-6: The Egg Has Hatched!

**You've made it to the second chapter! Hooray! Now, here are three more diary entries by Blorbs. Remember: These entries do tell a story. It's just written in diary entries. Like always, I hope you enjoy.**

Pokemon Diary, Day 4

Dear Diary,

The egg has not hatched. I am getting very impatient. I'm a harmless Pokemon, but even the nice Pokemon can get impatient.

Today, I did a one on one battle with another Snorlax. His name was Blorbs 2. He came from Johto, and he was caught in front of a cave, according to the trainer. I was caught on a bridge, so I wonder why he named his Snorlax after me. It's kind of odd to have somebody else have your name, except with a 2 next to it.

Ever heard of somebody named Suzy 2? Or maybe Emily 2? James 2? Madeline 2? The names sound really odd when they have a 2 next to them. The only exception is Mewtwo, and that name sounds really cool.

I fought Blorbs 2, but he was no easy opponent. He could use Rollout, Giga Impact, Curse, and Body Slam. I have Giga Impact, Ice Beam, Surf, and Crunch. My trainer kept on wanting me to use Crunch, while Blorbs 2 used all of his moves, one by one. Crunch! Curse! Crunch! Giga Impact! Crunch! Rollout! The battle was long, but I eventually won. I was so happy, that I hugged my trainer when I won. She told me to stop because she couldn't breathe when I hugged her.

When I got back in my Pokeball, everybody was happy that I won.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Ashkachu, "You won the battle!"

"How did you win?" asked Loyal.

"I kept on using Crunch," I answered, "Isn't that great?"

I could hear Loyal laughing. "That Snorlax must be pretty weak. A freshly caught Snorlax. He thought he was good, so he used it in battle. No training. None. Zip. Zero!"

I felt a little sad. "Well, I was still good!"

"I'm good," he responded, "And Legendaries are good. Snorlax are easy to beat. So are the rest of the non-legendaries, besides Riolu and Lucario"

That was an insult as powerful as his Close Combat. I'm not powerful. Most of my friends aren't powerful. For the rest of the day, I was quiet.

Later, Xatu spoke up and asked, "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

I didn't answer. I didn't feel like talking. When the Pokemon hatches out of the egg, I'm sure I'll feel better. I'll help train that Pokemon until it's fully trained!

I never accept the fact a Pokemon is weak. They just need to train more. Any Pokemon is good, no matter what.

-Blorbs the Snorlax.

* * *

Pokemon Diary, Day 5

Dear Diary,

Guess what happened? The egg hatched! After three days of waiting, I finally see it!

When the egg hatched, the whole team got out of their Pokeballs, along with me. When it hatched, the first thing I saw was its blue color. I also noticed that it was small, maybe around the size of a Pikachu. When it completely hatched out of the egg, my trainer was super happy.

"Phione!" she exclaimed. She was jumping up and down, squealing with joy. Xatu sighed and looked at the little Phione.

"This is the art of fangirling. I never get how people master the art so quickly,"

I looked down at the Phione and smiled. "Hi, Phione,"

It smiled back, but even wider. It let out a joyful, "Hi!" before giggling with delight. That made me much happier than yesterday.

Our trainer decided that all of us should take a walk, so we took a walk on Route 7. Phione was in my trainer's arms, still happy. As we went on our walk, Ashkachu asked a very important question.

"Is Phione a boy or a girl?"

Xatu and Loyal froze, as if they had a horrible thought. They both moved again a second later and this is what Xatu said:

"We never thought about that. I don't know if it has a known gender or not!"

"I'm guessing it's a girl," replied Loyal, "It looks like a girl, sounds like a girl, and my senses say it's a girl"

"You said that about Kirby the Delphox," responded Ashkachu, "And he's a boy,"

"I could say you're a girl," he said angrily.

"Nope, his tail says that he's a boy," corrected Xatu, "Phione doesn't seem to have an obvious difference,"

"Then you're a girl!" he yelled right in Xatu's face. He folded his arms and mumbled something.

"Thank you, Ms. Loyal," he said in a witty, but a little sarcastic, way. That's what Xatu does with Loyal; he predicts the future to see what Loyal's going to say, then he plans a clever comeback. That's what he's been doing for months with Loyal.

The rest of the walk went really well. I talked to Phione the most, and she loves it when I talk to her. I think she likes me the most out of my whole team.

And yes, we decided that Phione's a girl until we get some proof that she's a boy. If she is a girl, she's the only girl on our team. Girl or not, I still love her.

-Blorbs the Snorlax

* * *

Pokemon Diary, Day 6

Dear Diary,

Guess what? My trainer wanted me to go out of my Pokeball along with Bowfrog and Phione! We saw her train Phione on Route Two (she flew there with Xatu), the route that has the weakest Pokemon. I saw Phione battling a wild Pidgey, but the Pidgey seemed to be winning. It kept on using Tackle, while Phione kept on using Bubble. She got weaker and weaker, and the Pidgey only looked slightly injured. Phione was losing.

My trainer looked in her bag to see if she had any potions, but it looked like she had none. She was panicking, like it was all her fault. It's not all her fault. It's nobody's fault.

Pidgey was about to ram into Phione with Tackle. I had to think fast. I thought of blocking her with my huge body. That would work perfectly fine.

I jumped in front of Phione in time, so the Pidgey hit me. It didn't hurt so much. Instead, it kind of tickled.

Pidgey kept on using Tackle on me, and I started laughing. My trainer looked at me with surprise, then joy. Bowfrog picked up Phione before I fell backwards, laughing so hard. Guffaws came out of me, and Tackles came out of Pidgey. Phione seemed to love it.

"Use Ice Beam!"

I couldn't use Ice Beam. It tickled so much, I couldn't do an Ice Beam. She looked at the Pidgey and sighed. She threw an Ultra Ball at the Pidgey, successfully capturing it. I saw the Ultra Ball on my belly, quickly disappearing. We had six in our party, so the Pidgey has to go to the PC. It's disappearing from the real world and appearing in the PC. When it completely disappeared, I stood up and saw my trainer.

"Blorbs, do what I tell you to do," she said with a bit of embarrassment. I think I made her look like a bad trainer.

A few battles and a trip to the Pokemon Center later, Bowfrog, Phione, and I went back in our Pokeballs. Xatu had a very important conversation with Bowfrog, and I heard all of it.

"What was Blorbs laughing at?" asked Xatu.

"Tackles tickled him" answered Bowfrog. He tries to keep sentences concise so he wouldn't have to talk much.

"Oh, okay, so weak Tackles tickled him? Who's Tackles?"

"Pidgey,"

"Level 2, 3, or 4?"

"Don't know,"

"How much damage did it do to Blorbs?"

"None, but maybe one,"

"Did it battle Phione?"

"Yes,"

"How much damage on Phione?"

"Around three,"

"Assuming this is Phione's first battle…"

"Second battle,"

"Assuming she's level 2, it might be a level 3 Pidgey. How did Blorbs get into the battle?"

"He blocked her,"

There was a long pause in the conversation that seemed like a game of Twenty Questions.

"Umm, well, that's very kind of him. She still got more powerful, right?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now I know what happened. I'll stop asking you questions for now. Do whatever you do in your Pokeball. I'll predict what Loyal's going to say next,"

Good thing Loyal was too busy training to hear Xatu. I knew he was training because he was very quiet. He's quiet when he does training, especially when he does yoga.

I felt very proud of myself for saving Phione. It's not the arrogant, "I'm so proud that I saved something, and that my reputation is better" but a more thoughtful, "I saved a little Pokemon that I love. I feel like I accomplished something" That's how I felt today when I took my daily nap and as I'm writing this diary entry. I hope Phione stays on our team.

-Blorbs the Snorlax

**You might wonder why some parts have dialogue, like they're a story. Well, Blorbs might just have a good memory, so he put quotes from him and his teammates in there. It's his diary, not mine, so I don't really know.**

**Also, I'm happy with people reviewing my story. Review or don't review, it's your choice. I prefer reviewing it, but if you can't, then that's okay. I'm still happy some people like the story.**


	3. 7-9: Bubbles for Arceus

**Are you all having a good summer vacation? People are already going back to school! That's pretty surprising, since I start school in September. Anyway, here's the third chapter. It's very interesting, and it says something that you need to remember for the rest of the story: the problem. I hope you enjoy it!**

Pokemon Diary, Day 7

Dear Diary,

It's been a week all ready? That's a great time to look through my previous journal entries and smile at them! However, I'm also smiling at the fact that Phione has a nickname now.

Our trainer went to the Name Rater (she flew over there with Xatu. I guess she loves flying) and nicknamed the Phione. At first, we were all surprised at the nickname.

"Bubbles?!" shouted Xatu with surprise, "That's not a fish! It's a blue, rare Pokemon that needs a better nickname than Bubbles!"

"Bubbles sounds pretty cute!" replied Ashkachu.

"Yes, but it's not fitting for a Pokemon that's rarer than all of us combined! What about a fitting name like Princess, or Vapor, or, at the very least, Bella,"

"Bella sounds like the name of that human who fell in love with a sparkling…"

"Don't mention that book!" interrupted Xatu, trying not to let Loyal finish his sentence. I think he's trying not to make me hungry. That apple on the cover makes me drool.

"But…"

"No buts!"

I could hear Ashkachu holding in his giggles. "You said no…"

"Stop being immature! Both of you, behave! You're a role model to…" He gulped before speaking again, "…Bubbles"

I didn't speak in the conversation because I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Xatu is having a hard time getting used to the name "Bubbles". I don't think he wants to talk for the rest of the day.

An hour later, when I was about to take my daily nap, I could hear a voice saying random words. When I listened to the words closely, I could hear her saying this:

"Name! Waiter! Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubble, bubble, bubble, Bubbles!"

That was Bubbles saying her name more than any other word. I guess she likes saying the word, "Bubbles"

Unfortunately, some team members got annoyed when she started talking.

Loyal growled and yelled, "Be quiet! I'm meditating here!"

Xatu sounded more upset than angry, and he yelled, "Mew, can you control your genetics and stop making annoying Pokemon? This isn't helping!"

All the other Pokemon were either okay with it or they enjoyed it like me. I even fell asleep to the sound of Bubbles speaking.

-Blorbs the Snorlax

* * *

Pokemon Diary, Day 8

Dear Diary,

While Phione was battling, Xatu and Loyal wanted to have a talk with me. In our Pokeballs, we have something that we call, "The Pokemon Hierarchy". In the Pokemon Hierarchy, each Pokemon has a certain amount of leadership, some more than the other. When someone in the Pokemon Hierarchy leaves, another Pokemon has to take the missing spot. I am somewhere in the middle of the Hierarchy, but Xatu is at the top and Loyal is just below him.

"Look, we have to talk about Bubbles for a moment," said Xatu.

"He is annoying and weak, and his nickname is causing problems for Xatu and me," Loyal continued.

"His moveset is also very poor. Bubble? I would never expect a rare Pokemon knowing a move that most weak Pokemon know,"

I was starting to get a bit worried about Bubbles. "What will you do to Bubbles?"

Xatu and Loyal sighed and both said, "We're going to make our trainer trade away Bubbles,"

I couldn't believe it! It's only been a few days, and Bubbles is going to go away! This is like all of those Pokemon that have been traded away. Talonflame, Flame, and Kirby are all gone. This is now going to happen to my new friend.

"No! Please! Don't trade her away!" I cried. A couple tears came out of my eyes.

"Yes, and I am the leader of the team. I can communicate with the trainer and make her trade away Bubbles for a powerful Arceus. We'll make Arceus Poison Type, because Poison is a horrible offensive type, just like Bubbles,"

I started to cry now. "Xatu, you gave me a diary I still write in! You save me from Fighting type Pokemon! Is there anything I could do?!"

"Sorry, but weak Pokemon aren't allowed on the team," answered Loyal, "They are weak, and that new Arceus becoming Poison was really inspired by a show Xatu…"

"Don't you dare reveal that show I watch! I know I brought a TV in my Pokeball to watch Meowth diagnosing people, but don't use it against me!"

"Well, I…"

"Anyway," Xatu said like nothing bad happened, "There is one thing you can do"

I started to cheer up a little bit. "Really? What is it?"

"If you can prove that Phione is powerful and a good Pokemon on our team, we'll let him stay. If he's not a good Pokemon, we'll get that Poison Type Arceus,"

I smiled and ran into the spherical walls of my Pokeball. I wanted to hug Xatu so badly. "Oh thank you, Xatu! You're so kind!"

"You're welcome," replied Xatu, "Our conversation is over. You can do whatever you want in your Pokeball.

I fell down backwards and found my diary next to me. I picked it up and hugged it tightly. I was so happy that Xatu, a really nice Pokemon, gave the diary to me. Nothing could make me upset at the moment, not even the conversation Xatu and Loyal had after I hugged the diary.

"Meowth MD," said Loyal.

"Don't reveal the show!" Xatu yelled.

"Then answer this question: do I have Pokerus?"

"It's not Pokerus! And stop talking about that show! You're annoying me!"

I love you, diary. I hope I write in you every day, for the rest of my life.

-Blorbs the Snorlax

* * *

Pokemon Diary, Day 9

Dear Diary,

This is my first day of training Phione with my trainer. Xatu told my trainer by communicating with his wings in Morse code, a code my trainer understands. So, I got out of my Pokeball, along with Phione. Ashkachu gave advice to me today, and the advice was:

"Find out her ability. Mine is Static. Static really helps me in battle!"

So, I watched Bubbles fight a wild Bidoof on Route 3. Bubbles was getting a bit more powerful, but not enough to beat the Bidoof in one hit. I wish they stopped caring about how powerful a Pokemon is, because any Pokemon is special, even the Magikarp splashing on land.

I tried to see anything different happening in the battle. Nothing unusual happened. Maybe her ability prevents status problems like my ability, Immunity.

I thought about the abilities a Water type Pokemon could have. Swift Swim came to mind first. Maybe if she was faster, Xatu and Loyal can make Bubbles stay on the team!

However, another problem was starting to become more obvious: communication. How am I supposed to say, "Can you use the TM for Rain Dance?" in a way she would understand? I thought for so long that the Phione vs. Bidoof battle was over. Phione won the match, but she was injured so much that she was close to fainting.

I had to think fast. I didn't know Morse code well, so I decided on one form of communication. I had to act to make her understand me.

Before she walked even further in the tall grass, I shook her arm.

"Blorbs, what do you need?"

Now it's time to use body language. I poked her bag.

"You want something from my bag?"

I then used Ice Beam, but I accidentally hit another Bidoof with it. I learned Ice Beam from a TM, but she didn't understand well.

"You want me to let it go? You want me to let go of the bag?"

I shook my head and wrote the letters T and M in the air.

"Tee, em…oh! TM! Which TM should I use?"

I tried to remember how Rain Dance looked. I didn't remember how Pokemon did it, so I did my best to improvise.

I pointed my finger at the sky, and put it up and down a few times. I put my arm by my side again, and I shook my body back and forth. I bounced five times, but that caused the ground to shake because of my weight.

"Blorbs! What kind of dance do you mean?!" shouted my trainer.

I picked up Bubbles and petted her head. I could hear her giggle a little bit.

"Bubble dance? No, water dance…Rain Dance!"

I put Bubbles down and nodded my head. I was so glad that I have a way to communicate with her now.

So, my trainer taught Bubbles Rain Dance and trained her more. Rain Dance didn't improve her Speed. It didn't heal her from the damage she took. I guess Rain Dance just powers up her Water type moves.

When I went back into my Pokeball, Xatu started talking to me.

"Are we going to trade away poor Bubbles for a Poison type Arceus?"

I stared at the floor of my Pokeball, feeling sad about what was going to happen to Bubbles. "She learned Rain Dance today,"

"Oh, Rain Dance…"

He mumbled something, so I asked what he was saying.

"Oh, nothing," he answered, "It's just that we have a new rule"

He got my attention quickly. "What is it?"

"Loyal and I made a new rule that we told our trainer. It's a rule that you might not like, but it's a fair rule,"

"Please tell me!" I exclaimed, getting worried.

"Our trainer is going on the same route she took on her journey to become the Pokemon champion. If Bubbles isn't a big help in the Pokemon League, or if she doesn't successfully beat one member of the Elite Four, the Poison Type Arceus is ours,"

I was very shocked at that rule. "What?! No! She's a cute little Phione! How could you do this to her?!"

"It's a fair rule that we both decided. We're the leaders, so we get to decide who's on the team and who isn't,"

I still couldn't believe that I didn't have much time until Bubbles is gone. "But…"

"No buts! Just stop talking and make Bubbles powerful! Other Pokemon can help you if they want to, though,"

I listened to Xatu and stopped talking. For some reason, he became…evil. That's the best word I could think of.

Diary, I hope you don't become evil. I want you to be my friend forever. Even if you run out of pages that I can write in, I'll still love you. You prove that Xatu has some good inside of him.

-Blorbs the Snorlax

**Yep, that's the problem. Blorbs has to make Bubbles powerful in order to keep her on the team. An Arceus does seem pretty good, but would you trade your best friend for a hot guy/girl? That's what Blorbs is feeling right now.**

**What I've referenced in this chapter:**

**1. Twilight has been referenced again. You can find it easily in entry seven.**

**2. Meowth MD is a spoof of House MD. "It's not Pokerus" is a spoof of the famous quote in House, "It's not lupus"**

**3. When Blorbs used Ice Beam and the trainer thought she had to let go of the bag, she said the quote, "Let it go" in her first sentence. This is a reference to the movie Frozen (note the Ice Beam and how the trainer thought "Let it go")**

**That's the whole chapter! I'll make the next chapter tomorrow, or the next day. I'll see you later!**


End file.
